1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated folding mechanism of a treadmill, and more particularly, to a folding mechanism that provides an excellent auxiliary and supporting force when the platform frame is moved upward in a folded position and downward in a flat position. Meanwhile, a handrail assembly is movable to create a synchronic folding and extending action.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well-known, the treadmill has a large volume and a great weight. It is therefore common to provide the platform frame of the treadmill with a fold-up function for facilitating the transportation and the storage. In view of the basic accessories of the treadmill, the fold-up mechanism can be divided into an electric and a manual folding configuration. The invention is intended for the manual folding configuration.
In fact, the conventional treadmills are not able to provide an excellent auxiliary supporting force for helping the operator to complete the fold-up or fold-down process when the platform frame is moved either in a storage position or in an operation position. Thus, the women often regard the fold-up or fold-down process of the treadmill as an impossible mission because any careless action would cause injuries to the body.
The worry about the above-mentioned operation of the treadmill can be attributed to the improper or insufficient design of the treadmill in addition to the bulky platform frame. This is the key point of the problems.